


We'll Make it Better

by Writing_A_New_Universe



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:54:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22874335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writing_A_New_Universe/pseuds/Writing_A_New_Universe
Summary: Ahsoka and her clones off screen during the wars (especially the Captain of the 501st). Eventual canon divergence. May be extended into other chapters and stories if requested. Hope you enjoy!
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, CT-27-5555 | Fives | ARC-5555 & Ahsoka Tano, CT-7567 | Rex & Ahsoka Tano, CT-7567 | Rex & Anakin Skywalker, CT-7567 | Rex & Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, CT-7567 | Rex/Ahsoka Tano
Comments: 7
Kudos: 153
Collections: Star Wars





	We'll Make it Better

“Where do you think you’re going?” Her hands went to her hips but her face was twisted with worry.

“I’m just getting up, Commander.” He propped himself up on his elbows, trying to not show how much effort it took to do even that. 

“You’re supposed to be on bed rest.” He finally sat all the way up and avoided looking her in the eyes. He didn’t need to see them to know they were filled with fear.

“Commander, I’m going to go crazy just sitting here.”

“Better crazy than dead! We need to talk about this, and if you don’t want to spend more time in here then maybe next time you won’t get yourself severely injured,” his skeptical look was enough to keep her going, “I’ll make you lay down if I have to!”

He finally looked at her. Her eye markings were drawn together in concern while her eyes were sparked with determination. Unfortunately for her, he was also determined.

“No offense kid, but I don’t think you could actually do anything to make me lay down. You can’t call Kix or Coric because we both know it’s well after visiting hours. And with or without the Force, you can’t do much without hurting me more.” The dark of the medbay did little to hide the challenging gleam in her eye before an invisible force swept his arms out and his body was lowered onto the bed. The weight of the small Togruta was on top of him before he could move to get up again. He rolled his eyes.

“Commander, with all due respect, even in my injured condition you’re not heavy enough to keep me down.” He raised an amused eyebrow as she shifted her weight to get more comfortable. She was artfully laid so that her two legs wrapped around one of his, effectively immobilizing it, while one arm was wrapped around his torso and the other was curled around his shoulder to prevent him from removing his own IV. Yet it was not enough to hold the veteran captain down.

“I’m aware,” she let out a small yawn as he reached to try to pry her off, “but I haven’t slept for more than three hours at a time in...” she paused to mentally count, “three weeks.” She nuzzled into his shoulder and closed her eyes. “Surely, Captain, you wouldn’t deny me a good night's sleep.” 

His face flushed as every reg that had been drilled into him since he was vatted flooded his mind. He was sure he was breaking all of them with his teenage commander laying across him with only the lower half of his blacks on. 

“Sir,” he started halfheartedly, but they both knew she had won. Her breaths evened out as she relaxed against his side.

“Captain, don’t think that we won’t have that talk tomorrow,” she muttered sleepily against his bare skin. His only response was a sigh. 

He waited until she was deeply asleep until he pressed the button to call the medic on the night shift. A groggy looking Coric stumbled in from the hallway.

“Whaddya’ need Rex?” he managed before Rex shushed him.

“Can you grab me a blanket?” 

The medic smiled, “at this point I would’ve thought you would’ve gotten it yourself.” Rex grunted in agreement.

“Trust me, I tried.” It was then that the medic took notice of the opened air vent on the far side of the room and the sleeping Togruta wrapped around Rex’s side.

“ _Kriff_ ! So help me, if she dislodged anything I’m going to have those air vents sealed off!” The medic began bustling to check the monitors attached to his arms, muttering to himself about hard headed _jettii_.

“The kid has a lightsaber, I’d like to see you try to stop her.”

“Hmph. So how did she manage to get you to stay down without a fight? I can barely get you to rest without sedating you.” 

Rex let out a huff. “She guilted me into staying down. Said she hadn’t slept for more than three hours at a time for the past three weeks then checked out with me as a hostage.” 

The medic’s face contorted with an array of emotions before settling on concern.

“How long has she been asleep?”

“About two hours. I didn’t call you until I knew she was out for a while. Chances are she was planning on sneaking back out before either you or Kix came in,” he paused while the Togruta in question stirred in her sleep only to burrow further into Rex’s warmth. 

“I can sedate her and move her to another bed in the medbay. The General can clear her schedule for tomorrow so she has time to actually rest,” he paused before thoughtfully looking at the girl, “you know? This has to be the most peaceful I’ve ever seen her.” Rex raised an eyebrow before looking down at the face of the sleeping Togruta. Even when she was on leave there was an air of tenseness about her, yet laying wrapped around as much of the clone captain as she could reach had drained the lines of stress out of her expression. 

“Maybe it’s just the extra body heat. For someone whose body temperature is cooler than ours, she seems to enjoy being warm.”

Coric nodded his head in agreement before retrieving a blanket and sedative from his stash of supplies. 

“I’ll keep that in mind next time I have to keep her in the medbay.” He pressed a sedative into the sleeping Togruta’s arm. The padawan stirred in her sleep before settling back down again, curling even closer against Rex. The medic frowned as he assessed how to best dislodge the girl from the clone captain without upsetting his work. As if reading his thoughts, the captain saved him from any further action.

“Just leave her ‘til morning. At least this way she’s happy and _you_ don’t have to sedate me because I can’t go anywhere.” 

The medic chuckled and placed his hidden sedative on the tray next to where his commanding officers were laying. 

“Can’t get anything past you, Captain.” He let out a soft chuckle before facing his brother. “In all seriousness, please get some sleep, Rex. You need it.”

The Captain gave a stiff nod as the medic draped a blanket over the two soldiers before walking out of the medbay. 

Rex looked down at the face of his sleeping commander. Regs be damned; Rex smiled at the periodic puffs of air that brushed over his collarbone as she slept peacefully. 

“Goodnight, Commander,” he whispered before drifting off to sleep.

  
  
  


Ahsoka’s eyes cracked open only to be greeted with the blinding white lights of the medbay. Her eyelids drifted shut again as she nuzzled closer to the warm presence beside her. Her head throbbed with the blur of medication that seemed to insist that she go back to sleep. She let out a low moan as she raised her head enough to take in her surroundings. 

Someone had taken the time to place a blanket over herself and Rex sometime during the night. The medbay was occupied only by herself, Rex, and an overly chipper Kix who was alerted by her noise.

“Good morning, Commander!” 

“What are you so happy about?” she muttered, still half asleep. She retracted her arm from around Rex’s torso, drawing out an objecting groan from the still asleep captain. 

Kix smiled at the interaction, “oh, you know. Apparently the way to make two of the most stubborn people on this ship actually sleep is to put them together.” 

His only response was an eyeroll. 

“What time is it?”

“0900, Commander.”

The Togruta shot up, adrenaline battling the sedatives in an attempt to shake the overpowering need for sleep. Rex let out another grumble from beside her.

“I had sparring with Anakin at 0400 and a strategy meeting at 0600. My master’s gonna’ kill me!” Her attempt to get out of bed was undermined by the medic placing both hands on her shoulders and forcing her to sit back down on the edge of the bed. The clone captain, missing the warm body beside him, began to stir. The medic paid him no heed.

“Calm down, Commander. Coric sedated you last night and cleared your schedule. You’re being ordered to sleep. We know where to find you if we need you.” The teenager attempted to rebuttal with a feeble _but_ that was cut off by a groggy voice behind her.

“For _kriff’s_ sake, ‘Soka, for once just listen to the medic and go back to sleep.” Without waiting for a response, his arms wrapped around the little commander and dragged her to lay down. He curled up around her, burying his face in the top of her montrals as he snaked one arm around her torso. The medic, watching his patient subconsciously breaking regs to snuggle with the padawan, smiled as he watched the remaining effects of the sedative take hold on the young girl. Her mild protests and feeble attempts to get up ceased as she relaxed into the warm and protective embrace of the captain. She finally drifted off into sleep after lazily muttering that they were still going to have a conversation about his self preservation when they woke up. Satisfied that his patients were resting, Kix returned to his desk to work on more forms.

It wasn’t until several hours after his patients had resettled that another visitor entered the room.

“Hey Kix, have you seen the Commander?” Fives cast a glance around the medbay, brushing over the sight of the sleeping captain’s back. The medic responded with a pointed head nod at the sleeping clone.

Fives walked around to the far side of the captain’s bunk before letting out a low whistle. 

“I need a picture of this.”


End file.
